This invention relates to a puller device and more particularly to a device for pulling or extracting annular members, such as pilot bearings, bearings, etc. from the members in which they are mounted.
Many types of pulling devices such as bearing pullers have been previously provided. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,052,304; 3,964,149; and 1,131,868. All of the prior art devices suffer the same shortcoming in that there is no adequate structure for positively maintaining the work-engaging portions, shoulders or lugs with the member being pulled. Further, those prior art devices which employ a shaft engaging bolt are less than satisfactory since the rotation of the bolt tends to cause the bolt to be laterally displaced with respect to the shaft as the bolt is being rotated to apply pulling pressures to the work-engaging surfaces.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved pulling device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pulling device for pulling annular members such as bearings or the like from their supporting members.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which includes a plurality of work-engaging members with means being provided to maintain the work-engaging members in positive engagement with the member being pulled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described including means on the end of the bolt associated therewith for preventing displacement of the bolt as the bolt is being rotated to pull the annular member from its supporting member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.